


Al final de la noche

by Unaflor



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Ritsuka lo necesite, Soubi sabe que no lo llamará.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al final de la noche

Cuando Ritsuka quiera verlo, Soubi sabe que no lo llamará. No importa que tenga el teléfono celular en las manos, que lo mire fijamente, que el número de su Luchador sea el primero en el marcado rápido y que pueda contar con los dedos de una sola mano el número total de sus contactos agendados. Cuando Ritsuka necesite oír su voz, no lo llamará. Poco a poco flexionará las piernas, enderezará la espalda y dejará caer una mano sobre las sábanas frías, que huelen a suavizante para ropa. Permanecerá en esa posición hasta cansarse, entonces mirará el teléfono, le regalará un rasguño al silencio, buscará el techo con la espalda sobre el colchón, afirmará las plantas de los pies sobre las sábanas y en seguida volverá otra vez a ponerse de lado, flexionadas las piernas, derecha la espalda, caída la mano. No lo llamará.

Cuando Ritsuka –herido, delirante, casi muerto; angustiado– lo necesite a tal punto que duela más perderlo que encontrarlo, Soubi sabe que no va a buscarlo. Por eso (y también porque le gusta verlo enfadarse, le gusta ver cómo se le pega la cola a la cadera, cómo se le erizan las orejas; porque le gusta cómo aprieta los puños y lo llama _tonto_ cuando quiere decirle _idiota_ pero cree que llamarlo _idiota_ es un exceso y una maldad innecesaria) se cuela por su ventana todas las noches. Sube al balcón y la ventana siempre está abierta, casi como si Ritsuka lo hiciera apropósito o como si se olvidara. (Y ya le ha dicho que no existen los olvidos, aunque Ritsuka no crea en esas cosas).  
Soubi va porque cuando a Ritsuka le duele el alma casi tanto como el cuerpo, de una forma u otra, él ya lo sabe.

–Ritsuka –no lo llama, dice su nombre por el mero placer de besarlo sin necesidad de tocarlo; dice su nombre para que Ritsuka sepa que está ahí, no en ese lugar y en ese momento, sino ahí. Con él.  
Cuando Ritsuka se levanta, lo hace precipitadamente; se sienta en la cama con las dos palmas de las manos muy estiradas sobre las sábanas y lo mira con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Se le erizan las orejas en punta, se le para la cola, se le resbalan las lágrimas, frunce el ceño, todo al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Soubi! –la sorpresa sólo se deja entrever en las formas, su voz es un reproche entretejido, es esa manera de mover la boca y de hacer de las palabras un golpe seco que no duele. Incluso aunque doliera (porque todo cuanto quiere hacer es lastimar) a Soubi no le importaría. Se sentaría lo mismo en el borde de la cama y le besaría la frente, por debajo del cabello, que ya lleva bastante largo y que debería cortarse, pero la verdad es que no tiene intenciones de hacerlo. Soubi no se corta el suyo.

Le acaricia las orejas como si fuera algo inocente, y los dos –a su manera– saben que no lo es. Soubi lo sabe porque ya no tiene orejas y es lo suficientemente mayor como para entender que hay miradas, besos, gestos y caricias donde la castidad empieza y termina en la primera letra de la palabra; Ritsuka, porque nadie lo ha tocado así antes, porque el aire cambia sistemáticamente de color y de textura y algo le hace arder las mejillas, porque la punta de los dedos de Soubi haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de sus orejas es algo que quiere ocultar, algo que le gustaría esconder. Porque una simple muestra de afecto nunca es una revolución en el estómago, no es mariposas azules por todos lados, no es la antesala de un paro cardíaco.

–¡Soubi!

Lo aparta de un manotazo y Soubi se lo permite en silencio, con la boca hecha una línea finita e inexpresiva. Todavía le mira las orejas, pero ahora atrapa una de sus manos entre las propias y le besa las vendas.

\- ¿Todo está bien?

-S-sí.

Cuando Ritsuka se enoja, exclama. Frunce el ceño, mueve la cola, aprieta las manos. Cuando Soubi se enoja lo mira largo, casi infinito; lo encoge con sólo una mueca, hace de su boca una línea de horizonte. Los enojos con Ritsuka para Soubi son tristezas, y se le nota cuando le toma el rostro con ambas manos y lo besa en la boca. Un beso propiamente dicho, sus labios con los de Ritsuka. Un beso como lo sería en la frente, en el dorso de la mano o en la mejilla, pero en la boca.  
Luego toma una de las curitas que quedan sobre la cama y se la pega en la mejilla.

–Cuidado con eso.  
–S-sí.

Cuando Ritsuka lo necesite porque le sangran a borbotones las cicatrices metafísicas y las de la piel arden bajo miles de vendas, Soubi sabe que no se lo dirá. Nada de _Soubi no me dejes solo_. Fingirá que puede con el mundo, que es independiente y puede sobrellevarlo todo él solo, sobre los hombros. Fingirá que puede.  
Cuando Ritsuka quiera que le consuelen el llanto, no se lo hará saber. Por eso Soubi viene incluso aunque no lo llame, irrumpe en ese silencio hecho de ruidos y se tumba a su lado en la cama. Le rodea la espalda con los brazos, y une ambas manos en el pecho de Ritsuka. Si todavía llora, si no hace nada o si suaviza el ceño, Soubi no lo ve.  
Los pies de Ritsuka se enredan con los de Soubi. A fuera llueve y allí se puede estar muy bien, con ese calorcito confortable y el olor limpio de los dos.

– ¿Ella te golpeó?

–No fue su culpa.

_Claro._

– ¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿Tú?

En el clavo. Duro y sin anestesia. Así es como Soubi hace todas las cosas.

–¡Cállate Soubi!

Inclinándose, Soubi le besa la mejilla.

–Te quiero, Ritsuka. -Lo dice como hace siempre, haciéndose el interesante, como una explosión azul, como algo que lleva siendo asumido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bajo sus manos late el corazón de Ritsuka. La suya es una respiración acompasada que se quiebra y se revoluciona cuando Soubi –que nunca tuvo límites– atrapa una de las orejas de Ritsuka en su boca. Ritsuka no sabe si lo está mordiendo o si simplemente le acaricia innecesariamente con la boca. Se sonroja, la electricidad le recorre las venas, su sangre hierve, sus mejillas queman. Su corazón es un tambor de guerra.  
Se remueve, pero la voz para decir _¡Soubi!_ como cada vez que quiere reprocharle cosas, no la encuentra. Por ningún recoveco está su voz.  
Soubi no afloja el agarre, ese agarre vago y sobreprotector, algo posesivo que no tiene nada que ver con una atadura; Ritsuka se queda muy quieto y respira.

Lo está besando. Soubi lo está besando, y con la punta de su lengua recorre ese abismo finito, el límite de sus orejas hasta la punta. Se mueven sus orejas, se mueve su cola. Soubi la agarra, rápido, certero, la recorre desde la base hasta la punta y a Ritsuka le gustaría pedirle que no, suplicarle que basta, porque él está haciendo algo ahí que es incontrolable. Lo está volviendo loco de una forma que Ritsuka no había sentido nunca antes.  
Nada es azul, nada es frío. Allí no hay golpes, no hay lástima, no hay gritos. Todo es como cuando Soubi pisa la madera clara y encerada del piso con sus medias grises de rayas verticales. Todo es un poco eso, y un poco su suéter negro, y un poco la cara de concentración que pone cuando dibuja, otro tanto cuando cocina para él.  
Agradable. Placentero.

Entreabre los labios y deja escapar un suspiro que ya no puede contener. Entonces Soubi se detiene y lo mira. Largo y tendido lo mira. Deja de abrazarlo, le suelta la cola. Su aliento cálido en las orejas de Ritsuka es reemplazado por el frío natural del ambiente. Se incorpora y Ritsuka con él, atónito, sonrojado.

–Suficiente.

–¡Soubi!

–Te quiero, Ritsuka. No es tu culpa.

–No te vayas -le cuesta cada palabra, cada letra. Le cuesta el valor, le cuesta la voz. Le cuesta controlar todo eso que siente y que viene de todos lados, todo eso que ni siquiera sabe nombrar.  
Soubi ya no quiere quedarse, pero ya no puede irse. Sencillamente no puede irse. No si Ritsuka le pide que se quede.

Se miran. Ritsuka tiene todavía las palmas abiertas de las manos sobre la cama, una está vendada. Soubi se ha sentado afianzando los dos pies sobre el piso y se esfuerza por mantenerse derecho.

Para estar así, Ritsuka cree que hubiera sido mejor quedarse solo, pero no lo dice porque no es lo que realmente quiere. De todas formas, se tumba y le da la espalda. De nuevo, flexiona un poco las piernas, deja la cola acomodarse a sus anchas sobre la cama, endereza la espalda y su mano vendada va a parar al colchón en dirección a su cara.  
El cabello le cubre la frente y así respira. A veces con los ojos abiertos, a veces con los ojos cerrados. Respira. Respira para saber si Soubi sigue ahí, para aspirar su olor. Tiene miedo de darse vuelta y que ya no esté, así que se queda muy quieto.  
Entonces lo siente. La piel de Soubi, cálida y suave, la punta de sus dedos sobre la planta de sus pies, recorriéndole de punta a punta. Es ligero, es suave y le hace cosquillas. Quita el pie, pero Soubi de nuevo se las ingenia para hacerle cosquillas, para acariciarlo, como si fuera un juego. Está serio, por supuesto. Azul.  
Se da vuelta para reclamarle y Soubi le planta uno de esos besos sorpresa de los que es especialista.

–Es suficiente –repite. Ritsuka no sabe –ni quiere saber tampoco– a qué se refiere. –Pero estaré toda la noche si me necesitas –no ha terminado de decirlo y ya se ha levantado a buscar una silla donde sentarse. –Buenas noches.

Apaga la luz y Ritsuka cierra los ojos.

– ¿Estarás aquí mañana?

–Te lo prometo.

–Ni se te ocurra romper tus promesas, Soubi.

El silencio suena parecido a _no, claro que no_ , pero la verdad es que Ritsuka no está nada seguro.  
Soubi respira sin hacer ruido y todo cuanto se oye tiene que ver con la lluvia que viene de afuera. Abre los ojos y Soubi sigue allí, así que vuelve a cerrarlos.

–Buenas noches, Ritsuka.

Y se duerme, claro, esperando que siga allí cuando la noche acabe.


End file.
